Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof which are capable of providing a lighting effect in response to an extracted sound signal.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, users of a display apparatus have desired to obtain a vivid user experience through various effects and interaction while simply enjoying content displayed on a screen.
Conventionally, a display apparatus such as a monitor does not include a lighting component, and therefore a user may have difficulty in purchasing separate lighting equipment to obtain a lighting effect and attaching the purchased lighting equipment to the monitor. In this case, the display apparatus must include a separate power supply.
Attempts to obtain an interworking effect with the lighting by sensing a sound have been conducted. However, the existing technology uses a scheme of receiving a specific external sound as an input, and therefore when ambient noise is present, there may a problem in that a lighting control may not be accurately performed. Further, when the user dons an earphone or a headphone, a particular sound may not be detected, and therefore the lighting effect cannot be obtained.
Further, the existing technology uses a scheme of controlling lighting brightness based on a sound volume. In this case, when the user increases a volume, the existing technology generally keeps the lighting bright, and therefore a problem may arise in that the user may not be able to focus on content.